


Health Potions and Antivan Wine

by warpspeeding



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Inquisitor as a Companion, Light drinking but neither are drunk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpspeeding/pseuds/warpspeeding
Summary: Cullen asks Evelyn to help him devise a formula for an extra-strength health potion in his office. Evelyn finds Cullen's secret wine stash. Neither of them get much work done.It's pretty much just smut. Oh well!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Evelyn Trevelyan as a companion instead of the Inquisitor! I haven't posted anything about her companion universe before so really quickly, she joined the Inquisition shortly before the Conclave as a healer (and specializes in creating health potions and stuff), spent the entire time in Haven absolutely hating Cullen and vice versa, and tried to work on getting along with him when they got to Skyhold.  
> This is the first time I've ever written smut and I'm really hoping it doesn't blow haha! I just really wanted these two goofs to bone so. Enjoy.

Evelyn took a sip of her wine, gazing intensely at the documents on the desk in front of her. She and Cullen had been at it for hours but they couldn’t seem to quite come up with something that would work. He wanted to find a way to store potions in smaller bottles so scouts could carry more, but still have the potions be equally as effective, if not more, and he enlisted Evelyn to help him.

When she had arrived to his office that morning, the sky was blue and the day was sunny. Now, the sun had long since dipped beneath the horizon and the candles that had been set up were well on their way to melting to stumps, and they were no closer to a solution than before.

_The wine helps, at least_ , she thought absently. It had been no secret that she and the Commander hadn’t had the friendliest relationship, what with her being a mage and his distrust of magic and Templar background, but they had decided to at least _try_ to get along for the sake of the Inquisition. Being alone with him in close quarters had been uncomfortable at first, but as they got to work and focused on the task at hand, the awkwardness had slowly dissipated. When Evelyn stumbled upon the drawer in Cullen’s desk that had three bottles of unopened Antivan wine ( _Maker bless you, Lady Montiliyet!_ ) she had run to the kitchens to snag two glasses and returned with them held triumphantly in front of her. Cullen had been less than enthusiastic about drinking while working when she poured the dark liquid into the glasses but after some light persuasion on Evelyn’s account ( _We won’t get drunk, Commander. Maybe we’ll think better with a little wine in our systems._ ) he reluctantly agreed and joined her.

Evelyn was pleasantly buzzed from the alcohol, noticing that they had made a decent sized dent in one of the bottles. Even Cullen seemed more relaxed than usual. She felt warm all over and knew her hair was probably at least a little mussed, much like the Commander next to her. His face had a hint of red to it, she observed, which was a surefire way to tell if a Ferelden had been drinking. Evelyn watched him closely, watched the way his lips pursed as he thought, the way his eyes repeatedly scanned the formula she had supplied for the standard potions, the way his scar stretched over his lip when he smiled.

_Smiled?_

She was forcibly pulled from her thoughts when she realized the Commander had, at some point, noticed her staring and was now staring directly at her, smirking. _Maker, it had to be the wine making her find that damn mouth so appealing, right?_

“See something you like, Trevelyan?” He teased in a low voice she had never heard before. _Oh._  

Evelyn’s heart was racing so fast she thought it might break free of her chest. She had noticed from the first time they had met that he was a very handsome man but had left it at that. There had been no need to go beyond that, especially due to their rather antagonistic relationship early on. But now…

She couldn’t stop herself. Maybe the wine was making her bold, or maybe she was starting to see the man behind the ex-Templar, the one with the pristine golden curls and the gorgeous amber eyes. Shit, she was in for it now.

Spurred on by the pseudo-confidence supplied by the alcohol, she stared straight at him and bit her lip. “I just may, _Commander_.”

His lips were on hers in an instant. Evelyn moaned loudly and grabbed at the front of the tunic he was wearing, trying to pull him closer. Cullen tugged her from her chair into his lap, her legs straddling his own. She could feel his length begin to harden in his trousers, which made her strangely proud.

His hands were everywhere, her neck, her back, and ended on her rear when he pulled her even closer so their chests were crushed together. “You know,” Evelyn murmured between heated kisses, “you’re alone with a mage.”

Cullen pulled away the slightest bit, close enough that he could feel her hot breath against his lips. “Are you planning on setting me on fire at the moment?”

“No,” she laughed incredulously, struggling to calm her panting.

“Then I don’t care.”

In one swift movement, Cullen wrapped his hands under Evelyn’s thighs and stood, setting her down on the edge of his desk. She locked her legs around his waist and pulled him by the collar of his shirt back down to her lips. His mouth trailed away from hers and began leaving a trail of open mouth kisses along her jaw as he toyed with the belt she wore around her waist to keep her tunic from being too loose.

“You can—“ She gasped when he found a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear and craned her neck to give him better access. “Y-you can take the belt off.”

The belt was on the floor just moments after the finished speaking, something that may have made her giggle if she wasn’t being ravished by an extremely attractive man at the same time. Cullen cautiously snaked his hands under her shirt and rested them on either side of her waist but didn’t dare move farther. Evelyn sensed his hesitation and gently pushed him away from her neck. Suddenly, the confident Commander was gone and was replaced by a man whose face showed her he was worried he had gone too far and ruined things.

Evelyn chest rose and fell quickly, lips parted and red, as she noted Cullen’s troubled face. With shaky hands, she pulled her tunic over her head and tossed it to the side. “Cullen,” she said, voice not much more than a whisper. “Please.”

He snapped out of his trance and lifted a hand to her jaw, brushing a calloused thumb over her lips. Eyes still locked with his, she parted her lips and gently bit down on the tip of his thumb. Cullen groaned loudly and replaced his finger with his lips. The kiss was less frenzied this time, though no less searing. His hands began exploring the expanse of pale, freckled skin of her waist, inching closer and closer to the sides of her breast band until his fingers finally found the edges. She reached behind her back to untie the ends of the band and let Cullen unwrap it slowly, as if unwrapping a delicate gift.

The cloth wrap joined Evelyn’s tunic and belt on the floor, leaving her torso bare before Cullen. “Maker’s breath,” he rasped. His hand travelled up to her right breast, grazing the nipple in a way that made her gasp. Her hands shot to his shoulders, squeezing tight at the contact. Cullen repeated the motion and Evelyn breathed out a quiet moan, her eyelids fluttering shut. “You are so beautiful.”

She smiled softly, eyes peeking open, a breathy giggle following. “You aren’t so bad yourself.”

With her legs wrapped tightly around the man, she could feel his cock hard against her core, separated by only a few layers of clothing. In a moment of boldness, she rolled her hips against his, watching as his jaw dropped and a strangled cry escaped his throat. But as entertaining as Evelyn found watching the ever-serious Commander of the Inquisition lose his composure to be, she needed him to do _something_ to help with her arousal.

“I need you, Cullen,” she purred, running her hands from his shoulders down to his abdomen to feel the hard muscle beneath his tunic. “Touch me. Please.”

Completely disregarding the documents that had been so thoughtfully set out on the desk, Cullen reached behind Evelyn and shoved the papers aside, sending them flying in all directions. He freed himself from the constraints of her legs and moved Evelyn back so she was properly seated on the surface, arms propping her up. His eyes were hungry when he kneeled in front of her, unlacing her leather leggings with deft fingers.

“May I?” He asked with dark eyes and a rough timbre.

Evelyn nodded and forced out a noise that was supposed to be an affirmation but may have sounded more like a moan. She lifted her hips just enough so Cullen could tug her leggings down, taking her smalls off with them. He pulled her boots off and tossed them to the side to allow the leggings to slide off of her body, joining the rest of her clothes on the floor.

Ever so slowly, he coaxed her legs open and let each thigh rest upon his shoulders, hands back on her waist. “Is this all right?”

“Maker _yes_ ,” Evelyn whined, leaning back on her arms until she was lying flat on the desk.

She couldn’t stop herself from crying out when he finally made contact. Cullen swiped the tip of his tongue along her slit, trailing up towards her swollen clit. He circled the bud with his tongue, earning keening moans from her. Evelyn buried a hand in his hair and squeezed her eyes shut. Cullen moved his hands to press down on her flat stomach and hold her in place.

He worked her over with his mouth for a while, alternating between plunging his tongue into her and sucking on her sensitive bundle of nerves. Judging by the sounds she was making and the rapid rise and fall of her chest, Cullen could tell she was close. He moved a hand from its spot on her stomach to trace up and down along her opening before sliding two fingers in with ease. Evelyn sucked in a breath of air and let out a broken moan at the intrusion. He began to pump his fingers in and out, curling them as they moved against her inner wall, sucking and licking mercilessly at her clit at the same time.

The combined sensations were almost too much for Evelyn and her orgasm hit in no time, washing over her in powerful waves. She pulled her hand from his hair, opting to grasp the edge of the desk instead as she rode it out. Her cries of pleasure left Cullen with a sense of pride, knowing that they were solely his doing. He took his mouth from her sex and sat back on his heels, though he kept his fingers moving inside of her to prolong her orgasm as long as he could.

When it finally subsided, he withdrew his hand and caused her to shudder. Chest still heaving, Evelyn mustered the energy to open her eyes and pushed herself onto her elbows to look at Cullen, biting down on her lip when she saw the smirk plastered on his face.

“I don’t know where you learned to do that, but _sweet Andraste_ I’m glad you did.”

Cullen laughed, loud and unhindered. “As am I.”

Evelyn pushed herself into a sitting position and ran a hand through her hair. Her scalp was damp with sweat but she couldn’t find the power to be bothered. She looked down at Cullen who shifted awkwardly on the floor.

“If you—um…That is, if you…” he started unceremoniously, climbing to his feet and looking anywhere but at her. His hand flew to rub the back of his neck nervously. “If you’d like to leave…”

Her heart hurt at the words. He really thought she would just use him and leave? Evelyn reached out and cupped the side of his jaw, pulling him down so she could kiss him. He seemed surprised at first but went with it, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Evelyn bit his bottom lip softly, pulling it with her as they separated. “I want you, Cullen. I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk straight.”

Cullen groaned loudly and tightened his arms around her. “Bed or desk?”

Grinning excitedly, Evelyn let one of her hands drop down between them and rub lightly over his crotch. He throbbed under her touch and she could feel just how thick he was. _Maker_. His head dropped to her shoulder which forced him to hunch over due to the difference in heights, but he didn’t seem to mind. “Doesn’t matter. Pick one.”

“Bed,” he grit out. “Up the ladder.”

She shimmied out of Cullen’s arms and moved towards the ladder, leaving him panting and flustered alone behind his desk. Evelyn waited until he finally looked over at her to wink and was up the ladder and out of view in no time. Cullen dragged his hands down his face and coughed out a quiet “ _Maker’s breath_ ” before trailing after her and ascending up the ladder.

When he pulled himself onto the loft, he was only mildly surprised to see Evelyn standing next to his bed with a book in her hands. “ _Hard in Hightown_?” She asked, holding the book up so the cover faced him as he moved further into the room. “Varric would be so excited to know you enjoy his work.”

Cullen plucked the book from her hand and tossed it back onto the small table she had gotten it from. “Please don’t mention Varric while you’re naked.”

Evelyn giggled and pulled Cullen in for another kiss. He nudged her backwards towards the bed until the backs of her legs hit the side.

“You know, you’re dreadfully overdressed, Commander.”

Cullen chuckled, noting the way his cock twitched when she called him by his title. “We’ll have to remedy that then, won’t we?” In a practiced movement, Cullen grasped the back of his collar and pulled his tunic up and over his head, depositing it on the floor by their feet. “Better?”

 “Oh, _much_ ,” she agreed. Evelyn trailed her fingertips from the tip of his sternum down to the front of his trousers, making sure to drag her nails with just enough pressure that it made him suck in a fast breath. She cupped him through the material and squeezed lightly, whispering breathily in his ear, “I need you, Cullen.”

Evelyn let go of him and sat down onto the bed, maintaining eye contact all while pushing back to lie properly on the bed. Cullen kicked his boots off and removed his trousers and smalls faster than he had ever done in his life. He watched as Evelyn’s eyes roved over him, focusing particularly hard when her gaze landed on his length. “See something you like, Trevelyan?” He joked, repeating himself from earlier.

“Definitely.”

Cullen dropped onto the bed and positioned himself to hover over Evelyn. Holding himself up on his forearms, he leaned down to kiss her once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. When they finally pulled away from each other, Evelyn moved one of her hands from its spot and traced a path down his torso, landing at the base of his cock. She curled her fingers around it and pumped a few times, Cullen hissing at the contact.

“You’re sure you want this?” He questioned, ever the gentleman.

“Yes, oh Maker, _yes_ ,” she affirmed quickly.

She pulled her hand away, replacing it around his neck. Cullen took himself in hand and positioned his cock to line up with her entrance. Carefully, he pushed in just enough so the head stretched her opening. Evelyn moaned, high and breathy, and dug her nails into his back. He took his time sheathing himself, giving her plenty of time to adjust, and stilled when he was buried to the hilt inside of her.

Evelyn crossed her legs around his waist and pulled him closer yet, allowing him inside that much deeper. “ _Move, please_ ,” she begged.

He had no problem complying. Cullen pulled out of her until only the tip remained and thrust back in, repeating the movement at a steady tempo. He watched her face contort in pleasure, eyes screwed shut, a stream of moans flowing from her parted lips. She was beautiful like this and he fleetingly thought that she’d probably look absolutely amazing when she came.

As Cullen felt his arousal tighten in his belly, he increased the speed of his thrusts, groaning as he did so. Evelyn scratched down his back and tried to pull him as close as she could.

“Harder,” she cried out. “Harder. Please, harder!”

Cullen gladly obliged, slamming into her hard with each thrust. He was close and he knew she was too. “Where should I— _fuck_ —where do you want me to—“

“Inside,” Evelyn interrupted. “I h-have a potion, it’ll be fine.”

All he could do was nod before dropping his head into the crook of her shoulder. He was getting closer and closer with each thrust and knew it wouldn’t be long now. Cullen moved his hand between them and down to Evelyn’s swollen clit. He rubbed hard circles over it, making her cry out once more.

She chanted his name like a prayer as she neared her orgasm and finally fell over the edge. Evelyn’s moans grew louder and higher with each one while her walls tightened around Cullen’s cock. The snugness combined with the angelic sounds emanating from her sent Cullen tumbling into his own orgasm. He shouted her name hoarsely as he came inside of her, pleasure washing over him.

They stayed like that for some time, riding out their highs together and trying to catch their breath. Cullen finally pulled out of her, hissing at the sensation, while Evelyn whimpered at the emptiness. Pushing himself off of her, Cullen rolled to the side and flopped onto his back. 

"That was..." he started, trying to collect his thoughts.

"I know," was Evelyn's only response.

Cullen was suddenly exhausted and felt sleep tugging at his eyelids. Sluggishly, he reached for the blanket that had bunched at the foot of his bed and pulled it over the two of them. Cullen glanced to Evelyn whose eyes were already shut. Her chest wasn’t heaving any more, but rose and fell in soft movements. The satisfied smile resting on her tired face was enough to give him a smile of his own as he drifted off into the Fade. They could talk later.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun! Hopefully it was decent and all physically possible. Special thanks to my friend Ash for reading it ahead of time and catching my errors, you beautiful person you.  
> My schedule is crazy with school right now but I'm planning on adding a few chapters to this at some point so we can figure out what happens between Ev and Cullen after all this mess. I can't wait to embarrass the shit out of these nerds. <3


End file.
